


Winter

by Mat_Neptune



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Oneshot, Snow, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/pseuds/Mat_Neptune
Summary: Winter hits the northern countries of Tamriel, Nocturnal asks her love to meet her under the stars. (In Skyrim)For Sheobaby on Tumblr~A shitty oneshot to help with boredom. I was cold and bored when I wrote this while listening to Lofi HipHop radio on YouTube.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, Lei!

Nocturnal's fingers start to chill and feel like icicles. She's waiting for her sun to come and warm her. But Meridia doesn't like the dark of the night too much, and can't see as well in it. The redhead looks around the snow plain, wondering what she can do to make this place more comfortable. 

_Some seating would be nice, and maybe tea?_

She half considers asking her sister, Azura for assistance, but instead works on her own. Meridia wants the type of woman to be confident, even when in doubt. Nocturnal gets on her knees, pushing snow in a pile. She'll make a sofa. A snowfa. Aloud, a chuckle escapes her mouth.  

 

She rubs her frozen fingers together, looking at her finished handiwork. She's tested it out the whole time it's been built. It should hold.

"How cute,"

Nocturnal spins to see her love standing, glowing slightly from her eyes and hair. "I wanted you to be comfy."

Meridia steps closer, her white dress looks just like the snow below. "Your face is pink," She extends her hands to Noc's face, warming her.

A sigh of relief escapes the other. "I love your touch. Being away from you is exhausting."

"You're just impatient." Soft, warm lips meet cold ones, Nocturnal feels like she's floating. "So, stars, huh?" They look up, holding hands, and sit on the cold snow. For Meridia, however, she makes sure Noc is warm. They look across the sky of Nirn, finding the stars of the others.

"Wish I could've brought something extra," Nocturnal murmurs. "Maybe like... tea or something."

Another kiss, but on the cheek. "Don't worry, this is perfect. You don't need to go all out for me."

"But I want to!" 

Meridia giggles, peppering kisses all over her girlfriend's face, leaving orange lipstick marks. "Yet you tell me not to bother when I do the same."

"Th-that's because..." Nocturnal bites her lip. "You deserve the best, out of all of us." She takes Mer's wrist, holding it softly. ******** "I don't want harm to come to you."

"That's in the past now," Merida pulls her close. A warming hug is all they need for each other to relax. "You're the absolute best."

 

As dawn approaches, Merida pulls Nocturnal into the Coloured Rooms. No need to stay away from each other as their date ends. Nirn is a boring place to hang about either way. 

**Author's Note:**

> ****I'm going to be making a prequel fic with these two and some conflict. Hope you're eager enough for it. :)


End file.
